


The Colour of Taboo

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: In an empty club room, in a summer afternoon..Two people who yearned for each other..This never meant to happen, this was supposed to be a play rehearsal..And up till now, they were supposed to be.. just normal friends…
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Colour of Taboo

"Chisato.." Kaoru held back as Chisato pulled her to connect their lips. 

"It’s alright, the door is locked." Chisato whispered, hands running down to unbutton the taller girl's summer uniform.

In an empty club room, in a summer afternoon..

Two people who yearned for each other..

This never meant to happen, this was supposed to be a play rehearsal..

And up till now, they were supposed to be.. just normal friends…

  
  


"Kaoru, mm-" Chisato breathed, pulling the other girl much closer and letting her undo the clothes. 

She never meant for this to happen, but she had realized that the girl is special to her. 

She had denied her feelings countless times, every time they met she tried to ignore the feelings inside her.. believing that she should not love anyone. 

She is an idol, and they were both women, it wasn't supposed to be like this..

Falling in love with a childhood friend..

  
  


"..Chisato" Kaoru huffed, returning the girl's kiss more intimately in the lips, the neck, then downwards the half exposed chest.

She had always loved her, she wanted no more but to just support her.

She was supposedly content to just be by her side..

But then, she's starting to desire more of her.

Like a beautiful flower that she must not touch but couldn’t help touching. 

And so, the thorn pierced her finger.

  
  


_This taboo is the blood-red colour of love._

_The blurring of borders between two souls._

  
  


"I’m sorry" Kaoru suddenly stopped. 

Her face, full of remorse as she looked at her childhood friend beneath her, almost naked. 

Her childhood friend that she had always admired, but what was she doing? 

"Why are you saying sorry?" Chisato lifted her hand, softly touching the girl's face, eyes welling with tears.

"Is this really alright?" Kaoru uttered weakly, but she saw her smiling gently. 

"Go ahead, I want you to" Kissing her again, she led the girl to completely take her clothes off and wrap her body with hers.

_We’re both equally guilty_

_I want to be dyed in your arms forever_

"Kaoru.. please.." Chisato pleaded, leading Kaoru's hands downwards to her core.

The first time was an accidental kiss, she can't exactly remember how did it turn out to be like this.. 

But, she had been hooked so deeply that she yearned for more..

She could never have imagined it, having been blown by the winds of fate.

To fall for a girl, that was supposed to be just her childhood friend..

"..ru.. kao.. ru.. kao.." She called her name repeatedly while Kaoru kept on touching that very part of the body. 

"Chisato.. I love you.." Kaoru answered every call, pushing her long slender fingers further inside..

Her childhood friend that just happened to bloom next to her.. 

They were supposedly just friends. 

Every time, trying to repress her own feelings.. but then, she still ends up gravitating towards her.. 

And their lips drew closer..

She's someone that she must not love, but she can’t stop her feelings any longer..

"Chisato, are you alright?” Kaoru asked as she went faster.

“Yes.. don't stop” She nodded, gripping her tightly in embrace.

_Just like this_

_The two of us_

_Forever_

“Kaoru!” The girl called her name repeatedly, tone getting higher.

“Chisato.. mm-” Kaoru sealed her lips, as her love fluttered, reaching the peak of pleasure.

Their feelings colliding..

_“I don’t care.. even if I lose everything”_

  
  


_This taboo is the blood-red colour of love._

_The blurring of borders between two souls._

_They are both equally guilty_

_This forbidden relationship is the colour of love_

_A line that they have crossed_

  
  


Kaoru smiled weakly, hands covered with her love’s release. 

If only they could just melt with each other’s embrace for a little longer..

But the guilt was slowly going back, stabbing her.. 

Reminding her that they were not lovers, they were just childhood friends.. 

“I love you” Chisato uttered, caressing the girl’s cheeks, eyes suddenly flowing with tears. 

_“You are someone I must not love, But I can’t stop my feelings any longer”_

“.. chii-chan..” Kaoru called, softly sobbing..

Chisato wrapped her in an embrace, once more.. “my kao-chan..” 

They were not lovers, they were just friends.. 

But then, even just embracing each other makes them happy..

  
  


_Let’s just snuggle_

_Quietly_

_In the shade_

_As the flower of taboo_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Yeah, this is actually a song.. ( an idol song actually) and some parts are actual lyrics..  
> And right, the song is about girl's love..  
> Anyways, the title of the song is the same as the story title 'Colour of Taboo' [ タブーの色 / HKT48 ]  
> Idk if some people knew..  
> Oh well, I just missed listening to that song.. and then I thought that Kaochisa scene can be written with the lyrics lol
> 
> Buuut..! I never really meant to write a smut! I don't really.. T^T  
> 


End file.
